The field of this invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly to a cutting device that is to be specifically employed to cut the paper roll from a tightly-packed roll of coins.
It has been an extremely common practice in the past for banks to disperse coins in the form of rolls wherein a fixed dollar quantity of coins are placed within a paper roll. For example, the typical paper roll for quarters would contain forty quarters which would have a ten dollar value.
At the present time, the rolling of these coins is accomplished with the aid of automatic machinery. The result is that the coins are quite tightly packed and the paper roll is extremely tight around the periphery of the roll of coins. The normal procedure for the person dispersing the coins (such as a grocery store cashier) is for the cashier to merely strike the roll against a sharp edge (like the end of a table) or to merely tear the paper roll from the coins. However, since the paper rolls are now tightly packed due to the automating of the rolling of the coins, the paper rolls are difficult to break when the coin roll is struck against a sharp edge and it is also very difficult to tear the paper rolls by a person's hand.
Therefore, there is a definite need to employ the use of a cutting device that can be operated in a simple manner to effect removal of the paper roll from a roll of coins in order to gain access to the coins.